Can't Fight This Feeling
by Chyka
Summary: Sunset di Sardinia membawa Lovino Vargas pada nostalgia dan pertemuannya dengan seseorang dari masa lalu, yang entah sejak kepan, memiliki hatinya. Human name used. Slight historical references.


**Can't Fight This Feeling**

Lovino-centric—Romabel and if you squint, Spamano

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**Crush is meant to going away, but love stays.**

Sore itu sangat cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menggelitik telinga pemuda berambut auburn itu pelan. Matahari perlahan beringsut dari singgasananya untuk berganti dengan bulan di pingiran pantai Laut Tengah—jazirah Balkan lebih tepatnya mungkin? Kalau oyabun bodoh itu sedang bersamanya saat ini pasti ia akan mengajaknya makan tomat bersama lagi. Ia menghirup udara pantai yang didominasi bau laut dan pasir itu.

Saat-saat seperti ini selalu membuatnya terseret arus nostalgia, entah mengapa. Entah karena memang ia orangnya gampang teringat akan masa lalu, entah suasananya yang sedang mendukung, atau... keadaan selalu membuat personifikasi Italia Selatan itu teringat pada_nya_.

Mau tak mau Lovino tersenyum juga. Apa kabar gadis itu sekarang?

Bagaimana kabarnya setelah ia berhasil lepas dari Netherland dan sukses memerdekakan diri? Apa—apakah gadis itu masih mengingatnya? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Memikirkan dia saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah—dan tomato bastard kegeeran itu selalu menyangka bahwa Lovino sedang memikirkannya. Terkadang banyak memori tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, terutama yang berkaitan dengan_nya_, dan ia tak pernah bisa mencegahnya. Karena Lovino merindukan gadis ceria dan penuh semangat itu. Yang sudah menghiasi harinya sejak mereka berada dalam kuasa Antonio—setidaknya sampai gadis itu pergi untuk bergabung dengan kakaknya yang lebih dulu memberontak.

Ya, orang yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Lovino adalah Belgium.

Sewaktu ia masih menjadi Chibi Romano, ia memang menyukai pribadi Belgium yang hangat dan perhatian serta selalu menemaninya saat Antonio pergi mencari koloni ke tanah asing di barat. Ia tak berani dekat-dekat Netherland karena ia menyeramkan. Perlukah alasan lain? Tidak sepertinya.

Kalau boleh membandingkan, Lovino bisa bilang kalau hubungannya dengan Belgium sama dengan yang dimiliki Feliciano dengan Elizaveta. Sister and her younger brother. Belgium mengurus Chibi Romano dengan baik, membuatnya lebih nyaman berada didekat gadis berpita itu dibandingkan siapapun. Bahkan sampai sekarang, berada di dekat Antonio saja kadang membuatnya risih—kalau soal Feliciano itu beda soal!

Tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, muncul satu hal yang tak terduga. Tumbuhnya perasaan platonik dari Chibi Romano yang tidak bisa dibilang polos itu pada sosok kakak perempuannya. Puppy love. Crush. Whatever the heck is that.

Itu sama sekali tidak dapat dibenarkan karena hampir sama dengan incest. Tapi ya... mereka bukan benar-benar saudara. Tidak seperti Lovino dengan Feliciano—atau Belgium sendiri dengan Netherland. Jadi tidak ada yang salah. Seharusnya sih begitu, tapi sedihnya Belgium hanya mengganggapnya sebagai sosok adik yang hilang—karena Luxembourg dimonopoli Netherland. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Pas-pasan.

Kadang juga ia iri saat Chibitalia curhat padanya soal Holy Roman Empire. Meski ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dua anak laki-laki saling menyukai satu sama lain—apa mereka itu kelewat bodoh atau memang Holy Roman Empire kelewat tidak peka untuk tidak mengetahui gender Chibitalia?—setidaknya perasaan platonik mereka tersampaikan. Heck, they even kissed okay?

Kalau soal cinta, Feliciano memang selalu beruntung dan ia selalu sial. Itu kesimpulannya.

Ditengah-tengah renungan tidak jelasnya itu, mendadak muncul gambaran tentang senyum sedih Belgium. Lovino masih bisa mengingat jelas saat itu. Saat Antonio pergi ke tanah asing di barat dengan rumor tidak mengenakkan terus tersebar. Rumor bahwa motherlandnya itu adalah pembunuh kejam yang sudah menghilangkan ratusan nyawa, mewarnai pedang peraknya dengan kilat merah menyedihkan. Ironis memang, pribadi yang religius sekalipun akan bertekuk lutut didepan harta dan akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

Waktu itu sudah malam dan Antonio belum kembali juga setelah berbulan-bulan—tidak, bertahun-tahun—berkelana di belahan barat dunia. Ia hanya berdua dengan Belgium di rumah Antonio yang kosong dan suram. Ia tak bisa tidur karena takut. Takut karena suasana yang tak mengenakan, akan kegoyahan rasa percayanya pada sang motherland—sampai Belgium mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Romano-chan, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya gadis itu perlahan.

Romano meringkuk diatas kasurnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Belgium.

Terdengar helaan nafas dan pintu yang terbuka. "Romano-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Belgium seraya menghampiri setengah personifikasi Italia itu.

Romano masih tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tapi terdengar isakan.

Gadis personifikasi Belgium itu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur, mengelus punggung Chibi Romano yang sepertinya sedang menangis itu pelan. "Romano-chan…"

"_Tomato Bastard _itu pasti akan kembali kan? Dia.. dia.. tak akan meninggalkan kita kan?" Keraguan dan depresiasi terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Belgium perlahan merengkuhnya dan mendudukkan Chibi Romano yang sedang menangis dalam pangkuannya. "Ssh… Romano, _Patria _pasti akan kembali karena _Patria _masih memiliki kita. Percayalah pada _Patria_, Romano…" bisik gadis itu pelan. Romano dapat melihat airmata yang hampir jatuh dari mata hijaunya dan harapan yang membumbung tinggi dalam suaranya.

Sayangnya Romano bukanlah seorang optimis, ia selalu menjadi seorang pesimis. Adiknya, Feliciano lah yang mendapatkan banyak sifat positif dan ia menjadi pembuangan sifat negatif itu. Jadi ia hanya terdiam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengusik pikirannya…

"_Belgi__o_, mengapa kau sangat mempercayai boss bodoh itu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum—senyum sedih yang bagaikan bulan sabit yang bersinar temaram diluar jendela kamar Romano—dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kau tanya mengapa? Apa aku masih harus menjelaskan jawabannya?"

Romano mengangguk pelan.

"Karena _Patria _meminta kita untuk mempercayainya pada situasi apapun. Semudah itu. _Patria _sudah mengurus kita selama ini, menghujani kita dengan kasihnya, mempercayai kita… mengapa kita tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk _Patria_?" jawab Belgium dengan suara lirih dan punggung bergetar—gadis itu berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Romano menyentuh pipi Belgium lembut. "_Belgi__o_, _jangan menangis… jangan menangis… jangan…_"

Tapi pada akhirnya airmata gadis itu luruh juga. Kristal transparan perlahan terjatuh dari mata hijau yang biasanya ceria itu. Dan didalam refleksi hijau mempesona itu, Romano melihat dirinya yang tengah menangis.

_Tap_.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membangunkannya dari nostalgia. Lovino mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa ia hampir menangis di kala mentari mulai menenggelamkan diri dan dalam seketika pandangannya ditutupi oleh tangan-tangan mungil.

"_Ja_! Coba tebak siapa aku~" suara tinggi seorang gadis yang ceria terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Lovino punya beberapa tebakan, tapi ia tak mau membuat harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi dan membuat dirinya sendiri malu kalau sampai tebakannya itu salah. Tapi, perasaan yang muncul saat mendengar suaranya itu…

"Argh! Buka penutup matanya! Hell, aku tak tahu siapa kau, oke? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu!" omel Lovino kesal, berharap gadis ini mau melepaskannya.

Yang dapat ia dengar adalah suara tawa kecil si gadis yang berdentang bagai lonceng sore—atau itu tadi memang lonceng sore yang benar-benar berbunyi?

"Tidak mau~ Masa Romano-chan sudah lupa padaku?"

Jantung Lovino rasanya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya Romano sejak ia mendapatkan nama Lovino Vargas—memang kadang oyabun bodoh itu memanggilnya `_Romano_-_chan_~` tapi kan suaranya tidak setinggi itu! Semua hipotesa hilang dari kepalanya. Kini hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"_Be… Bel_… _Belgio_?"

Sang personifikasi Belgium itu tersenyum lebar—senyum kucingnya itu. "Ja! Ternyata kau belum lupa padaku~" ujarnya ceria.

Lovino berusaha bernafas, ia mencari-cari udara. Hell. Katakan ini mimpi dan beberapa saat lagi ia akan terbangun dengan Antonio yang membawa ember berisi air—berusaha membangunkannya—dihadapannya.

"Romano-chan?" gadis itu memanggilnya, matanya menyiratkan kebingungan.

Jantung Lovino terus berdetak—saking cepatnya mungkin dapat menyaingi kecepatan pembalap motor dari negaranya, siapa itu? Valentino Rossi? Siapa?—dan wajahnya memerah.

`_OH, ANTONIO_—_yang bodoh—__KAPAN KAU AKAN MENYIRAMKAN EMBER ITU PADAKU_?` innernya mulai jungkir balik tidak jelas.

Hell. Sebagai seorang nation penakluk wanita—ia dapat merasakan Francis mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibir dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit—hal ini sungguh memalukan. Italia adalah nation lady-killer kedua setelah Prancis. Setidaknya itu menurut survey. Dan salah tingkah karena seorang gadis yang dulunya bagaikan kakak ini sungguh, _serius_, dapat membuat pamornya menurun.

_But as if he has that lady-killer image._

"Romano-chan? Halo, earth to Romano?" Belgium mengibaskan salah satu telapak tangannya tepat di depan hidung Lovino dan menyimpan yang satunya lagi di pundaknya.

_Dear God, he's not dreaming. This is real. Oyabun bego itu tidak akan muncul didepannya dan menanyakan hal non-sense. Ini surga. INI SURGAAAAAAA! _mungkin itu jeritan inner Lovino sekarang karena dia mulai megap-megap. Dan wajahnya merah. Ah, coba saja ada Antonio disini.

"Ehem." Lovino berusaha memungut harga dirinya yang jatuh entah kemana, menyadarkannya dari lamunan tidak jelas. Belgium masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Romano-chan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berusaha memegang kening Lovino. Tidak panas, Belgium memutuskan.

"Te… ten… Tentu saja aku oke! Kalau tidak mengapa aku jalan-jalan dipinggir pantai begini?" jawab pemuda Italia itu ketus. Oh, mode tsunderenya aktif toh. Hm, hm.

Belgium tertawa kecil. "Sudah lama ya aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Romano-chan." ucapnya sambil ber-_eyesmiling _pada Romano.

"Begitupun aku, _Belgio_. Apa.. err.. uh, apa kabar?" tanya Lovino menatap wajah gadis itu.

_Tidak banyak yang berubah… Ia masih sama seperti bagaimana yang kuingat dulu. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu…_

Si gadis hanya tersenyum simpul. "Akhir-akhir ini baik, tidak ada masalah serius. Paling cuma Luxie atau broer yang kadang menyebalkan," ia terkikik, "Dan kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Setidaknya baik. Hidup berjalan seperti biasa, begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis adik Netherland itu dan menatap mentari yang perlahan tenggelam. Begitupun si gadis, ia juga turut menyaksikan momen itu.

"_Magnifico_," desah gadis itu saat melihat garis-garis sinar jingga mentari yang mewarnai langit. "_Italian Sunset _mungkin adalah salah satu dari banyak pemandangan indah yang dapat aku lihat…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum damai.

"Kau mungkin dapat melihat _sunset _yang lebih indah di Venesia, kau tahu." Komentar pahit terlontar begitu saja dari bibir personifikasi Italia Selatan itu. Lovino juga menambahkan senyum masam pada komentarnya.

Tapi gadis yang kini berada disebelahnya itu sepertinya tidak mendengarnya—karena gadis itu masih sibuk mengagumi _sunset _di pulau Sardinia.

Pemuda ber-ahoge itu menghela nafas dan meraih jemari Belgium dalam genggamannya, membiarkan jari-jarinya dan gadis itu bertaut selagi mereka menonton matahari melambaikan perpisahannya pada mereka.

Belgium menatap mata kecoklatan Lovino, bingung. Menyembunyikan kekagetannya—dan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"…Biarkan kita seperti ini untuk sekarang, Bel. _Can't we_?" gumam Lovino, tersenyum—senyum yang sudah lama tak Belgium lihat, _senyum itu_, senyuman yang mungkin mampu menandingi Antonio.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah dan mengangguk pelan, membiarkan tangannya terhubung dengan Lovino. Membiarkan perasaan yang seharusnya terpendam itu memenuhi hati mereka—karena wajah mereka sama-sama semerah tomat sekarang.

**Because even they don't know, they just couldn't fight that feeling**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note**

First Hetalia fic dan saya malah menghancurkan karakter Lovino /dor. Saya sudah berusaha mencoba membuat karakter Lovino se-IC mungkin sih, tapi sulit... Nulis inner tsundere itu sulit ternyata saudara-saudara T_T dan sedikit referensi sejarah pada flashbacknya :D Sedikit banyak fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari masa-masa Chibi Romano, dimana pada saat itu dia sempat naksir Belgium... dan saya berusaha membuat fiksi dimana mereka bertemu lagi saat Chibi Romano sudah menjadi Lovino dan perasaannya belum berubah ^_^ Tapi, bagaimanapun juga saya cukup puas dengan ini. Saya masih menantikan kritik dan saran dari reader sekalian :D


End file.
